Jake
Jake goes by many names, and lays claim to many skills and creations. He feels it is only a matter of time before he will regain what has been taken from him, and that he has only to present his logic and arguments to a forum to be determined later, and all will be right again. He's terrified of females, but he's alright with naked men. He wants his contributions in SCP - Containment Breach. He wants them in now. Characteristics Jake is described as a man (supposedly). He is known for his ability to be completely incoherent. Even during the most plain and simple conversations, he somehow manages to over exaggerate himself and somehow turn the conversation into a proposal to get his contributions in SCP - Containment Breach. A majority of Jake's psyche revolves around getting his contributions into this indie horror game. Even after its creator, Regalis, was killed, Jake still continues to PM Regalis' now lifeless social media accounts to ask if his contributions will be added in the next update. Jake is also known for being absolutely terrified of females, to the point where he will internally bleed whenever near one. However, when near men, particularly naked ones with their penis is his line of sight, he will begin recovering from these wounds. This does not extend to all wounds, only those inflicted by females. History Creation A long time ago, 5 months ago, some Russian hacker created a fake Steam account. This account was designed to spread viruses throughout Steam by sending people fake photo links that actually contained viruses. Eventually this virus gained sentience and created its own Steam account called "Jake". Said account later morphed into a real human being with an ambiguous gender. Meeting Hug and Major League Decowation Jake would carry on his life in South Carolina without a hitch for another 5 years until it was changed forever. One night, Hug0905 came to Jake's door and asked if he had a bathroom where he could say bye bye to his pee pee before pissing. After a two hour sex session between the two, Jake agreed to take Hug in, as Jake saw Hug's love of SCP - Containment Breach as a potential means of getting his contributions into the game. Jake would later be instrumental in helping Hug found Major League Decowation. Jake was hired by the company to come up with a mascot. He had suggested that Toy Bonnie be their mascot, but Hug was strongly opposed to the idea, instead wanting to use a vase-shaped lightbulb. After a three hour angry sex session between the two, they went with Hug's idea. This asset is still guarded at their headquarters to this day. Origins Jake, real name "Airplane611" is a whiny kid who should just keel over and doie. He was a user on the SCP - Containment Breach forums, who was known by everyone to be a complete idiot who only cared about getting his shitty contributions into the game. He later got into our chat room, and regarding some conversation about pornography, he had this to say. "I hate pornography ;-; It show's naked people ;-; but naked men aren't bad it just shows their cocks but NAKED WOMEN HELL NO Dx". It was here where we got the idea of Jake being afraid of females and either being gay or genderless. Later, Jake's steam account got infected by a virus which would make his account post this on his friends' walls: "haha is it your photo {LINK REMOVED} ? :D :D nice". The link would take you to an Imgur clone that automatically downloads a .exe disguised as a .scr (screensaver file). This entire situation lead to us coming up with the idea of Jake being birthed by this virus. Quotes *"I hate pornography ;-; It show's naked people ;-; but naked men aren't bad it just shows their cocks but NAKED WOMEN HELL NO Dx"; Jake on pornography. *"Yeah, I hate gay people."; Jake on homosexuality. Category:Major League Decowation